


the air that inhabits you

by babydontlikeit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, lapslock, this is was inspired by porn someone sent to manaal tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydontlikeit/pseuds/babydontlikeit
Summary: yukhei has a lot of things he want to say; how much he loves jungwoo, how hot he is, how he can’t wait to absolutely wreck his ass. yet he can’t find it in himself to actually pull away from jungwoo’s mouth to voice these thoughts. so instead, he licks his way into jungwoo’s mouth, letting their tongues graze together playfully. he hopes that jungwoo gets the message.[or: jungwoo and yukhei have a morning to themselves.]





	the air that inhabits you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlimeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/gifts).



> ok so /technically/ this is for an anon who sent a video to @slimequeen's cc last month and said it was luwoo bUT i love manaal and without her i wouldn't see nearly as much luwoo on my tl so i'm dedicating it to her i hope you like this bb ♡
> 
> i tagged size difference but there's really only like. two sentences about it. oh well. also this is un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> title is from 'variations on the word sleep' by margaret atwood

jungwoo's room is warm and quiet; sunlight streams in gently through the blinds. it's unbelievably peaceful, and the only thing making it even better is yukhei, arms warm and sturdy where they wrap around jungwoo's waist.

"g'morning, sleepyhead," yukhei whispers, pressing gentle kisses along the back of jungwoo's neck and shoulder. his voice is still scratchy, like he hasn’t been awake very long himself.

jungwoo lets out a content sigh, stretching himself out and rolling over, to face yukhei instead. morning breath be damned, jungwoo immediately tilts his head upwards to nuzzle their noses together before he leans in to kiss yukhei gently on the mouth. “good morning.”

the two share lazy kisses for the next several minutes. there is no rush, no urgency, just the simple enjoyment of being together.

yukhei takes his time tracing out jungwoo’s mouth with his tongue, licking against his lips and trailing along the roof of his mouth. jungwoo keeps letting out small, content sounds and quiet, breathy moans. he’s pliant in yukhei’s grasp, letting his boyfriend take full control.

they haven’t had much time together like this recently. the last few weeks had been filled with studying, last minute assignments, and countless exams. the two of them have barely seen each other for more than a few brief lunch dates. now that the semester is completely done, it feels like they have all the time in the world to be together.

usually jungwoo is more involved, puts more effort into what they’re doing. but on this sleepy saturday morning, he wants nothing more than to lie back and let yukhei have his way with him.

it seems yukhei feels the same way, basking in the way that jungwoo arches into every single touch. jungwoo’s sleep shirt rests low on his chest, collarbones on full display. yukhei takes his time, kissing down his neck before he gently latches onto his right collarbone. the only sounds in the room are the quiet exhales jungwoo lets out every time yukhei licks and bites at his skin.

at this point, they’ve rolled so that jungwoo is on his back, yukhei hovering over him. he can feel jungwoo’s dick, warm and half hard, pressing against his thigh. as yukhei lowers himself to press against him, jungwoo’s hands snake up the back of yukhei’s shirt, nails scratching at the skin of his back.

“so pretty,” yukhei mumbles, nosing his way back up jungwoo’s neck. jungwoo’s back arches high off the bed, a breathy whine torn from his throat, as yukhei suddenly rolls their hips together. he switches back and forth from slow, methodical movements, dragging his cock against the entire length of jungwoo’s, only their boxers separating them, to quick thrusts, hips slamming against jungwoo’s.

“stretch me out, xuxi,” jungwoo says quietly, breathing heavily against yukhei’s neck. his nails are still digging into yukhei’s back, creating a dull ache that burns hot in the pit of yukhei’s stomach. “i really want you to fuck me.”

yukhei can never find it in himself to say no to jungwoo, especially not when he’s like this, pliant and needy, practically begging underneath yukhei.

“okay,” yukhei says dumbly, pressing a few more kisses into the side of jungwoo’s neck. then he leans up and kisses him softly on the mouth. “okay.”

with that, he leans back, settling himself so he’s sitting up between jungwoo’s open thighs. he lets his fingers trail gently up under jungwoo’s shirt, teasing at the soft skin underneath, before pulling the shirt upwards. jungwoo lifts himself up enough that yukhei gets the shirt off completely, leaving his torso on full display. his neck and collarbones are red and purple, fresh hickies blossoming onto warm honey skin.

yukhei takes his time trailing his hands down jungwoo's torso, fingers teasing at his nipples along the way. it makes his whole body jolt, but yukhei just keeps going until his fingers reach the waistband of jungwoo's boxers. he curls his fingers into the elastic and tugs slowly, watching jungwoo's dick slap against his stomach as his boxers are pulled away.

"so, so pretty," yukhei reiterates, leaning in to lick a stripe up jungwoo's cock. he could spend hours here, resting between jungwoo's legs, sucking his cock or eating his ass, anything to get his boyfriend off. but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't feeling needy, lust prickling hotly under his skin. he's not patient enough to spend hours teasing him, not today.

with jungwoo's boxers out of the way, yukhei is quick to grab the lube bottle off their nightstand before settling back in between jungwoo's legs. instead of putting the lube on his fingers, he squirts it along jungwoo's perineum, watching the way it drips slowly towards his hole. jungwoo's entire body shivers at the sensation.

yukhei starts slow, smearing the lube around his hole and teasing his index finger against the rim but not dipping any deeper than that.

"come on, xuxi, don't be a dick," jungwoo snides, squirming against yukhei's touch. he opens his mouth as if he has more to say, but yukhei decides to shove his first finger in, successfully cutting off anything jungwoo might have to say.

"am i not allowed to take my time?" yukhei asks, finger crooking slightly. he leans down, pressing kisses against the insides of jungwoo's thighs and along the length of his cock. "can't i have a minute to admire the view?"

it's a cheesy line, and considering yukhei is literally in between jungwoo's legs with a finger in his ass, it shouldn't be the thing to make him blush. but it does. jungwoo's face heats up and all he can do is let out an embarrassed noise, covering his face with his hands. it makes yukhei giggle despite the mood, littering kisses across jungwoo's thigh. his finger moves slowly, thrusting shallowly inside of jungwoo.

"don't get shy on me now, baby," yukhei coos, setting a steady pace in and out. he bites playfully at the soft skin on the inside of jungwoo’s left thigh. “you know i like to see you getting off to nothing but my fingers inside of you.”

jungwoo pulls his hands away from his face to look down at yukhei just as yukhei pushes a second finger in. jungwoo’s mouth falls open, a choked noise spilling out of him as he throws his head back. “fuck, yukhei, more, more…”

the sound of his boyfriend begging and moaning as he squirms desperately on the bed spurs yukhei on, pushing him to move his fingers faster. he thrusts in and out rapidly before he pushes in as deep as he can, starting to scissor his fingers slightly. the sight of jungwoo’s hole taking his fingers so eagerly, in combination with the whiny noises jungwoo keeps letting out, has yukhei almost uncomfortably hard in his boxers. he pushes a third finger in and jungwoo absolutely squeals, especially when yukhei curls his fingers and rubs against his inner walls.

“god, fuck, yukhei,” jungwoo breathes out, rolling his hips to take more of yukhei’s fingers, to take them faster. it feels like yukhei is rapidly losing control of this entire situation. “shit. i’ve missed your fingers in me, how good you are to me.”

yukhei preens at the praise and tries his best to live up to jungwoo’s expectations, letting his fingers curl against jungwoo’s prostate with each thrust.

with a few more thrusts of yukhei’s fingers and rolls of jungwoo’s hips, jungwoo frantically grabs at yukhei’s wrist, yanking his fingers out.

“i don’t want to come without you,” he says quietly, entirely unabashed. yukhei can’t help the shameless moan he lets out, practically throwing himself forward to kiss his boyfriend hard on the mouth.

yukhei has a lot of things he want to say; how much he loves jungwoo, how hot he is, how he can’t wait to absolutely wreck his ass. yet he can’t find it in himself to actually pull away from jungwoo’s mouth to voice these thoughts. so instead, he licks his way into jungwoo’s mouth, letting their tongues graze together playfully. he hopes that jungwoo gets the message.

even now that jungwoo is fully stretched out, the rush to immediately fuck has seemed to die down. they're both too caught up in each other, in kissing and touching and feeling one another. yukhei just wants to spend all the time in the world doing this with jungwoo. it’s apparent that jungwoo feels the same.

he pushes at the waistband of yukhei’s boxers until his boyfriend gets the message and sits back, pulling them off entirely. his dick slaps against his abdomen, red and slick with beads of precome. the sight is so hot, arousal bubbling deep in jungwoo’s stomach. he decides to sit up as well, moving closer to yukhei until they’re both kneeling, chests flush against one another.

with his hand slightly trembling, jungwoo reaches down to take yukhei’s length. his cock is hot and heavy where it rests in his hand as he slowly trails his palm up and down the length of it.

yukhei lets out a soft sigh, dropping his head onto jungwoo’s shoulder. he peppers wet kisses across jungwoo’s shoulder and along the side of his neck. as jungwoo tightens his grip on yukhei’s cock, stroking him properly now, yukhei’s kisses turn frantic, teeth periodically latching onto jungwoo’s skin.

“jungwoo, fuck, i’m so hard for you,” yukhei breathes out against the damp skin of jungwoo’s neck. he lets his own hand trail across jungwoo’s hip, dipping down to grab his cock. while jungwoo likes to claim that he’s perfectly average and yukhei is just absurdly big, there’s something about the sight of yukhei’s hand practically dwarfing jungwoo’s dick as he jacks him off that has jungwoo moaning loudly. he bucks his hips forward, wanting yukhei to cover all of him with his hands.

he’s so caught up in the sensation that his own hand jacking yukhei off has slowed completely, now nothing more than a loose grip around the length. yukhei doesn’t seem to mind too much, using it as an excuse to align both of their cocks and wrap his hand around both of them, stroking them together.

with nothing else to do, jungwoo’s hands find their way to yukhei’s shoulders, nails digging in as he tries to ground himself. everything about yukhei is hot and big and overwhelming. “xuxi,” jungwoo chokes out, hips bucking into yukhei's grip.

it’s all too overwhelming, especially with how on edge jungwoo is from being fingered already. with yukhei’s cock pressed against him and yukhei’s hand big and warm around him, jungwoo comes before he can even say a word of warning to his boyfriend. his body slumps forward, clutching at yukhei for balance as he snaps his hips faster into yukhei’s grip, riding out his orgasm. yukhei strokes him through it all, the come making the slide that much easier. only when jungwoo starts to whine, nails scratching painfully hard at yukhei’s shoulders, does he slow his movements, letting his boyfriend catch his breath.

“come on,” jungwoo manages to mumble, face smushed against yukhei’s neck in an attempt to stay upright. his thighs are still trembling. “fuck me real nice, xuxi.”

yukhei could never turn down an offer like that.

he’s quick to turn jungwoo around, who is happy to let his upper body collapse against the bed. his legs are still trembling and yukhei can feel it when he positions himself again jungwoo's ass. with only the slick of come on his dick and the lube already inside jungwoo, yukhei pushes himself in slowly.

jungwoo's back arches beautifully, until practically his entire upper body is flat against the mattress. even with how his legs are shaking, he manages to push back against yukhei, determined to get as much of his cock inside of him as possible. yukhei's dick is thick, leaving jungwoo gasping at the stretch.

"shit, you feel so good," jungwoo mumbles, hips still pushing back against yukhei. yukhei can only roll his own hips forward, trying to meet jungwoo on each thrust. his boyfriend is hot and tight around him. "show me that you can wreck me, xuxi. i know you can do it."

so yukhei does, desperate to follow orders.

any self-restraint that was keeping him from snapping into jungwoo vanishes as he starts to thrust harder and faster. he knows jungwoo isn't looking for his own pleasure anymore; he wants yukhei to get off and prove that he can wreck him in the process.

jungwoo knows just the right way to arch his back and let out blissful moans to drive yukhei crazy. yukhei's hips slap against jungwoo's ass, leaving the skin a pretty shade of red. everything about jungwoo is so pretty and with the way he keeps asking for _more and more and more_ makes it easy for yukhei to lose himself in the sensation of it all.

it only takes a few more thrusts before yukhei loses it completely. he grabs at jungwoo's hips, holding him still as he slams in as hard as he can, coming deep in jungwoo's ass.

jungwoo whines loud and high pitched as he feels yukhei's come fill his ass. he squirms despite the harsh grip yukhei has on his hips, trying to milk yukhei through his orgasm.

yukhei manages a few more shallow thrusts into the wet heat of jungwoo's ass before his legs give out. he pulls out quickly, flopping down on the bed and pulling jungwoo down next to him.

the two lay quietly for a few minutes, sharing a few lazy kisses. jungwoo starts to pull away to speak, which yukhei takes as an opportunity to dip down and kiss at the already bruised skin of jungwoo's neck.

"we're going to have to wash the sheets now," jungwoo whines, feeling come dribble out of him.

yukhei trails his hand down jungwoo's back, down to his ass. he smears his first two fingers through the come before pushing them into jungwoo's hole. his boyfriend lets out a quiet gasp. the sound makes yukhei grin, face still pressed into jungwoo's neck. "seems totally worth it to me."

"you're suck a dick," jungwoo says, though he's completely breathless, pushing his hips down to meet the slow movements of yukhei's fingers. "the next time i top, you're done for."

yukhei just giggles, pressing gentle kisses to jungwoo's mouth. "sounds like a promise to me, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm glad to be back on my bullshit and also this is the first nct smut i've written that doesn't have johnny in it so i guess this is character development or something
> 
> anyway jungwoo's dick might be tiny but luwoo are a couple that switch ok and i would 100% write a fic to spite anyone who tries to tell me otherwise
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/cherrybombmp4) // [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrybombmp4)


End file.
